iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
CDK's Timeline
Ok so, uh, this is my timeline. Here I go, I guess. '''1994-2008- '''So, I was born in '94. Most of my life, I was raised by a single mom, still am. I really don't remember a whole lot of things that has happened in my life. Um, in 2001, I had a pet goldfish named Lucky, and I remember getting the best Christmas gift I had gotten that year, a PlayStation 2! I still own it, but it doesn't work anymore, so I got a new one for Christmas last year. In 2002, I almost drowned. I was at a pool with my family, and my mom was swimming in the deep end, and I wanted to go with her. Thankfully, she saved my life. I recently found out that I was in boot camp in 2004. For whatever reason, I don't know. Also in 2004, my leg got caught in a hole at a fountain downtown, and I still have the scar. 2005, I graduated elementary school and went to middle school a few months later. In 2006, I met actor/comedian Mike Epps, which was awesome. ^^ Also in that year, I watched pro wrestling for the first time, and I fell in love with it. I still watch it to this day. Nothing I can think of happened to me in 2007 except the debut of Phineas and Ferb. Oh, and that I became a teen. And now we get to 2008. I discovered a fear of planes ever since I learned about 9/11 in a class of mine. I hoped that I would never ride in a plane. Finished middle school and went to high school. '''2009- '''And now 2009. In the beginning of that year, I fell in love with another passion of mine, rock music. During Janurary, VH-1 did a five-part series called "100 Greatest Hard Rock Songs." I don't know what got me interested in it, but while I was watching it, I started learning about bands I've never heard of, such as Guns N' Roses, AC/DC, The Who, Green Day (which I kinda knew about since one of their songs was on a video game I've gotten back in 2007), and more. Since then, I've grown to have a deep love for rock. 2009 also sparked the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I had gotten really sick. By the end of August, my head started hurting really badly. I thought it was just a really bad headache, so I tried taking some aspirin, but that didn't work. Some days later in the week, I was admitted to a hospital. While I was being carried to the back of a ambulance, I saw my mom cry, the first time I've seen her do that. I spent a week in the hospital, and had gotten surgery that week. What was wrong with me was that I had infections in my head and a broken bone in my nose. The surgery was a success, and was released fromt he hospital a few days later. After I was released, I didn't feel like myself. I don't know why, but for about a few days, all I wanted to do was sleep. Due to me sleeping a lot, I didn't eat anything, which made me lose about 20 lbs. When all of that was over with, I started to get back to my normal self. I started eating again and since I was gonna be out of school for a month and a half (which, I'll be honest, was the only good thing to come out of all this lol), I started homeschooling. It wasn't bad, actually, I got caught up with some of the school work I missed. After I was better, I went back to school. I was happy to find out that a lot of my friends missed me. Ok, enough about that, and let's go to the end of 2009. During Christmas of that year, I had gotten a PlayStation 3, which was the greatest gift I had gotten that time, and the first Rockband game. :) Category:Cdk2001's Pages Category:Timeline